1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for clamping work pieces and the like wherein the device can be held and operated using only one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known clamping devices is that generally both hands of the user of the device must be employed during the clamping operation thereof. Thus another person is needed to hold the actual work piece itself, and/or assist in the overall clamping operation, or other holding structure must be employed.
Another problem of known type clamping devices is that they require torque resistance for operation and therefore cannot be readily used in space or under water.
A further problem with known type devices is that oftentimes they are not reversible in operation or arrangement for use with different types of work pieces.
A further problem with known type clamping devices is that generally they do not combine a C-clamp structure with jack mechanism. In many applications this arrangement is highly desirable.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ W. H. McGann 1,400,447 Dec. 13 1921 J.A. Kehoe 2,836,394 May 27, 1958 J. Sholick 2,933,288 Apr 19, 1960 R. H. Bishop 3,049,328 Aug. 14, 1962 W. F. Mietla 3,566,804 Mar. 2, 1971 V. D. Valade 3,709,465 Jan. 9, 1973 S. Yonekura 4,022,429 May 10, 1977 J. P. Cleary 4,279,553 Jul. 21, 1981 ______________________________________
The McGann patent is the only one listed showing a combination of a C-clamp with a jack, but in this patent the jack is used for the specific purpose of forcing a door open rather than as a hand-operated clamping structure. The other patents teach minor features of the present invention, but none of them disclosing the unique combination of the present invention.